


Make Me...

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Truce [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Liadrin is valid, Light Bondage, Role Reversal, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Liadrin wants something from Valeera. Valeera enjoys giving it to her more than she could have ever guessed.





	Make Me...

“Why are you smiling like that?” Valeera asked with a sly expression as she watched Liadrin walk across the room in nothing more than a towel. A towel that exposed broad, strong shoulders that were currently donning a cascade of damp auburn hair. God, she was sexy with her hair down.

“Why? I could ask you why you’re splayed out like that in my bed just as easily. Or why you didn’t dress while I was drying off.” Liadrin walked until her knees were touching the edge of the bed and allowed herself to appreciate the sight of Valeera on such fine display. For her, of course. Liadrin would never understand how she could make something so obviously intentional seem natural. The way the sheets were covering her just to the tops of her thighs - leaving her otherwise exposed. 

Valeera smirked and lifted one of her legs slowly to cause the sheets to fall down her thigh as her knee bent - covering her to her hips. “Do you really need to ask?” She reached out, then, and tugged gently on the edge of the towel. “You’ve seen me.” Valeera continued in the gentle, warm velvet that was her voice. “Take this off. Let me see you.” 

“You’re always so impatient.” Liadrin responded, though she loosed the towel and allowed it to slip to the floor. Valeera took her time looking - touching along Liadrin’s thigh as that was all she could reach. 

“Not my fault.” Valeera responded languidly, running her free hand up her own body to grip her breast as she lifted her eyes to meet Liadrin’s. “But you still haven’t told me why you walked in here smiling like an imp.” 

“Mm...because I’m going to tie you up tonight. There’s something I want from you.” 

Liadrin really loved the way the smirk on Valeera’s lips faded. Changed into something full of hunger and heat and promise along with no small amount of curiosity. “What do you want from me that I haven’t already given?” Valeera asked as Liadrin moved away from her and pulled open the drawer of her end table. 

No answer came - aside from the jingling of a harness as it was tossed onto the bed and an eventual order as Liadrin produced two braided leather straps that Valeera had never seen before. “Oh.” Valeera’s murmur nearly caught in her throat. Liadrin liked that a hell of a lot, too. 

“Reach up and hold onto the headboard.” Liadrin’s voice was gentle, yet firm. It set Valeera’s spine ablaze. Had her scalp tingling as she reached up and found some of the intricately woven metalwork to wrap her fingers around. 

Liadrin was almost surprised to see her so eager to do as she’d said - and she smiled softly as she moved to straddle her sheet-covered hips. Slowly, she lowered herself down and pressed a series of warm kisses up the center of Valeera’s chest until her lips found her delicate jaw. “Thank you.” Liadrin whispered, reaching up and tying first one wrist, then the other with the soft, rounded leather straps. That was the first time Valeera realized they’d likely been purchased for this very evening. The leather of them seemed to have been braided around padding to make them gentler on her wrists. She gave them an experimental tug to test her theory and Liadrin stroked down along her forearms in response, kissing the corner of her mouth before she spoke against it. 

“Too tight?” 

Valeera shook her head and turned it - seeking a kiss that Liadrin gladly gave her before she moved off of her and reached for the harness. Valeera fully expected to be treated to the sight of her putting it on. Even when Liadrin pulled the sheets from her legs - she still expected it. In fact, she didn’t fully grasp what was happening until Liadrin’s eyes found hers when she next spoke. “LIft our hips for me.” 

This time, the ‘oh’ was entirely mental. Silent on her lips as she obeyed and Liadrin threaded the straps around her thighs and buckled them each in turn before fastening the one that spanned the width of her hips. “I didn’t know that you wanted…” Valeera’s voice trailed off as Liadrin ran her fingertips beneath the harness, then, to tease at her clit lightly as she leaned over her. 

“I never told you.” Liadrin responded as she moved to straddle her once more. “I’m telling you, now.” 

Valeera was, for once, having difficulty focusing. The fact that Liadrin had pushed the harness aside and pressed her fingers into her to gather wetness upon them wasn’t helping matters at all. Nor was the sight of the older woman slicking the tip of the toy with what she’d found. With that done, Liadrin lifted herself and rested one hand on Valeera’s hip as the other found the base of the toy and slid up the length of it slowly. 

That first soft gasp was...oh, and the way her muscles tensed… It all had Valeera’s lips parted as her breaths began to catch in her throat and her fingers gripped the headboard again. “Liadrin…” 

Her brows were furrowed. Her legs were shifting against the bed. And Liadrin was slowly, steadily sinking down onto her - until, with a shuddering groan, her weight was resting against Valeera’s hips. 

Liadrin leaned forward for a moment, then, gripping Valeera’s hip tightly as her other hand slipped from between them and found the sheets, gathering them into a fist. 

Valeera didn’t know what to say. What to do. She felt an incredible urge to touch the other woman...but she couldn’t. All she could do was watch her expression - the way her eyes were shut and the flush rising in her cheeks, until Liadrin was looking at her in turn. And smiling.

“What?” Valeera asked breathlessly. 

“You like this, hm?” Liadrin asked quietly, still keeping Valeera’s hips still as she lifted herself slightly and settled back down, burying a soft noise in the back of her throat that caused Valeera’s ears to lift even higher than they already were. 

“Liadrin, let me touch you.” Valeera’s whisper was urgent and almost pleading, yet Liadrin only shook her head. 

“When I’m done. For now - you get to watch.” 

Oh, she watched. Especially when Liadrin finally released the sheets and pushed herself up. She watched every flex of her powerful thighs. She heard every labored, deep moan as Liadrin’s ass began to slap against her firmly. 

“Valeera...you…” Liadrin fell forward onto the palm of her hand, rolling her hips hard against the other woman’s now that her thighs had begun to tremble. 

Valeera lifted her head - ignoring the tug of leather holding her back as she breathed heavily against Liadrin’s ear. “What? Tell me.” She husked as she bent her legs at the knee to support Liadrin with her thighs. 

“You feel so fucking good.” Liadrin continued as her hair fell over her shoulder to fan against Valeera’s chest. 

Valeera had always found Liadrin beautiful in the most sinful of ways, but this… Oh, this… The faint sheen of sweat across her shoulders and stomach...the way her thighs twitched against her hips… None of it compared to when Liadrin reached between them to touch herself and her entire body shuddered against the additional stimulation. 

She was so full. So exquisitely full. And, now, the slight discomfort had shifted into deep, rolling pleasure that now came in sharp peaks as she circled her own clit with her fingertips. 

Valeera pulled at the straps again in response to the soft, keening sounds Liadrin was making. Sounds she’d never heard before. Sounds she wanted to hear, again. 

Especially the sound she made when she came. Choked and desperate and shuddering before she fell forward against Valeera - gasping for every breath she managed to drag into her lungs. 

“Untie me. Untie me right now.” This wasn’t a question...it was a demand. 

A demand that Liadrin answered with trembling hands - struggling with the ties for a moment before she finally freed Valeera’s wrists, only to find uncharacteristically gentle hands tugging her closer as the younger woman’s arms wrapped around her back. 

Liadrin basked in the attention. She needed it, right then. She needed those soft hands against her heaving sighs and against the still tensing muscles of her thighs. She needed the tender kisses against her shoulder. 

What she didn’t know she needed, Valeera gave anyway. In the form of a tightening of her arms around her and a slow upward rock of her hips that buried her as deeply as she’d been before once again. 

“Valeera, I...oh...Light…” 

“Mm-mm. Just me.” Valeera murmured against her ear. Her movements were slow, deep, and languid and there was little Liadrin could do right then but rest against her and take them. 

“It never occurred to me...how beautiful you would be like this.” Valeera whispered, pulling Liadrin down against her completely so she could more easily turn the other woman over onto her back. 

“But you are...so, so beautiful.” 

Oh, she was. With her hair fanned out over the pillow - deep auburn against gold silk. The sight would have put the Sun itself to shame, Valeera was sure of it. 

And the soft golden glow of those eyes peering up at her when she began to move...Valeera felt almost as though she had had, perhaps, a little too much wine. She had never in her life been so drunk on another person’s pleasure and all she could think was to seek out more of it. 

She didn’t have to try too hard. She was singularly suited to this. Each near-serpentine roll of her body ending in a firm snap of her hips spoke to the truth of that. And each firm snap brought a little whimper from Liadrin’s parted lips. 

Valeera thought idly as she propped herself up on one of her forearms and lifted her hand to draw some of the hair from Liadrin’s face where it had fallen that she could get used to this. She bowed her head and kissed Liadrin’s chin, then the fullness of her lower lip before speaking. “Do you want me to touch you? Hm?” She tilted her hips to the side and pressed her hand between them - first spreading her fingers past either side of the toy currently working into the older woman - just to feel the way it filled her as she moved her hips - then up again, exposing her clit without touching it. 

Liadrin nodded and swallowed thickly against the dryness of her throat. “Yes. Fuck, yes, Valeera. Touch me while you fuck me.” 

Something in the tone of Liadrin’s voice had Valeera obeying wordlessly as she had to work to breathe properly now, too. Liadrin could feel the dampness in the younger woman’s hair as she gathered it into one of her hands to lift it from her neck. 

Liadrin had lost any and all control over her responses. They came frequently and unbidden - hoarse, breathless cries interspersed with frantic whispers of Valeera’s name. 

“I’m so close...V...Valeera...please…” 

Valeera let out a huff against Liadrin’s shoulder in response. That was all she could think to do, really...those were some of the sweetest words she’d ever heard. And some of the most wildly empowering, too. 

Her movements were rougher, now. Sharper, as she kept up her steady attention to Liadrin’s clit and the bed rocked beneath her efforts. Liadrin’s fingertips were digging into her back. Her nails were biting into her damp skin. And then she was coming. Bucking wildly beneath her and scratching at her back as she arched from the bed while Valeera’s hips began slowing between her legs until she was barely moving. Just enough to remind Liadrin that she was there as they both panted and clung to each other. 

Slowly, Liadrin lowered her legs to the bed and Valeera looked between them as she pulled her hips back slowly until she’d freed herself and had enough room to unbuckle the harness. Liadrin did her best to hold Valeera up considering how difficult a time she seemed to be having doing it, herself - and once she managed to pull the harness from herself she all but collapsed onto her side next to Liadrin before falling onto her back. 

“Worn out?” Liadrin asked quietly as she reached over and stroked along Valeera’s cheek. 

“Fuck. Yes.” Valeera responded as she lifted a hand to run over her own face before pushing her hair out of it. “I’ll never take you fucking me for half the night for granted again.” 

“Mm...thank you, though.” Liadrin responded with a warm chuckle. “For your hard work.” 

Valeera rolled her head to the side lazily, trapping Liadrin’s hand between her cheek in the bed before she turned it far enough that she could kiss the heal of the other woman’s palm. “Don’t thank me. I’ll do that any time you like. Every now and then, if you would say ‘please’ real shaky in my ear like you just did, that would be a plus.” 

Liadrin’s eyelids lowered slightly at the feeling of one of Valeera’s fangs catching the skin of her palm in a gentle bite after she spoke. 

“I have very little control over that, Valeera.” Liadrin breathed - her tone both tired and amused. “Perhaps I didn’t expect you to be so eager.” 

“To make you whimper like that?” Valeera asked as she turned onto her stomach and shifted until their sides were pressed together. “I’d do a hell of a lot more than that to hear that.” 

Liadrin murmured her quiet appreciation and stroked along Valeera’s slender side with the backs of her knuckles. 

“Lay back down.” Liadrin whispered as she turned her head to press a kiss against Valeera’s arm. “Let me take care of you.” 

“After we rest.” Valeera lowered herself fully against the bed, then, draping one of her legs across Liadrin’s hips. 

“So selfless.” Liadrin was smiling softly despite the chiding nature of her remark as she rested her hand along the thigh now laying across her. “But you’ll sleep better if I take care of you now.” 

When Liadrin found the place between her legs that was still aching and throbbing for attention, Valeera hissed sharply and turned her face against her pillow as she lifted her hips slightly. 

“Oh...Valeera…” Liadrin glanced down as she pulled her fingers away to find the lengths of them glistening wetly. 

“Alright. Alright, now. Fuck.” Valeera managed to choke out a quiet demand as Liadrin sank the lengths of her fingers into her and before long, the younger woman was moving her hips against her desperately as she clutched the pillow her face was buried in tightly. She came quickly and almost violently and Liadrin watched the muscles in her slender back flex with the shuddering waves of her orgasm. 

“I’d say you were needing me.” Liadrin breathed as she slipped her fingers free and wiped them clean on the sheets. 

“Bitch.” 

“Perhaps. Can I still have a good night kiss?” Liadrin asked - grinning as Valeera turned her face to look at her. 

To her surprise, Valeera sighed quietly and leaned over her, pressing their lips together gently with only the faintest of nips at the very end when she pulled back and collapsed on top of Liadrin’s arm with a huff. “Good night.”

Liadrin reached down for at least some of the mess they’d made of the sheets and pulled them up around them both as she moved her arm beneath the younger woman so that she would have to lay against her chest. 

Valeera had begun to get used to falling asleep to sound of Liadrin’s humming in her hair and the feeling of her fingertips tracing lines against her back. 

She had begun to get used to loving her.


End file.
